Baby
by ML Tordoff
Summary: Things have been quiet lately in the Hunting business and a mysterious person decides to mess around with the Winchesters. Their beloved Impala takes on a whole new look and the brothers go to Bobby for help on fixing what's wrong with her...or is it a him? Dean x Human Impala, Rated M for Mature content.


*Author's Note: This is kinda based off a dream I had about Dean and the Impala. Not sure how well it'll turn out, but I hope everyone enjoys it none-the-less.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters involved, though I would love to own an Impala.

~xX-Xx~

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world, Baby," Dean whispered sweetly as he caressed her body with the most gentle of touches. His soft, loving side always showed through with her as he cared for her and bathed her. "You're like an angel."

She purred quietly, the sound like music to his ears. She was happy and content. She loved these moments where he took care of her and made sure that not a single speck of dirt spoiled her body. He always made her shine and sparkle, especially in the sunlight. Things couldn't be better.

Not even his "father" John Winchester took the time from his busy schedule to care for her like his son did. Sure, John loved her too, but not like Dean does. Dean treated her like a queen and made sure she was in tip top condition at all times. He just couldn't let her fall apart like everything else in the young man's life.

"You're my one true love, Baby," he told her, his body against her's. He kissed her, a smile on his face. There was a sound of disgust behind him and he glanced up, seeing his younger brother there. "Jealous of our love, Sammy?"

"You've got issues, Dean," Sam says, standing there with his laptop in his hand. "It's just a car," there was an offended gasp from his older brother at that, "And I think you need to find yourself a real woman before you start doing the nasty with it."

"At least I'd be getting more action than you, Sammy," Dean retorts and returns to waxing the hood of the Impala. "And I would never have sex with her, she's not a toy. Are you, Baby?" He could feel the other man roll his eyes at the question.

For a long moment, there was nothing but silence between the Winchesters. A couple cars passed the old motel and Sam clicked on the keyboard a few times looking at whatever he was looking at online, but otherwise, it was quiet. Dean soon finished his routine treatment with the Impala and turned around.

"Find anything yet?" the elder brother asked, referring to the search Sam was doing, trying to find them a case. He walked back into the motel room with the other man following. They've been sitting around waiting for a long time now for a job to pop up.

"Still looking." A few more clicks as the brothers sat down at a small table. "Things sure have slowed down a bit. There doesn't seem to be anything weird going on."

Dean picked up his burger and took a bite. "Damn. Where's all the crazy stuff? I'm getting bored doing nothing."

Hazel eyes glanced up over the top of the machine, giving the elder man a 'seriously' look. "You seem to be pretty now stuffing your cakehole with food," he says, then adds, "I think there's a movie on TV about monsters."

"It's piehole, idiot, and nah, movies are boring. Same with the TV shows. They're all the same crappy stuff." He took a sip from a brown bottle of cheap beer. "They got something now called 'Dog with a Blog'. Isn't that stupid?"

The younger man just shook his head at his brother's knowledge of childrens' cartoons and movies. "You really should stop watching Disney, Dean." There was no response, not that he expected one, because Dean had a giant mouthful of burger in his mouth. "Wonder if Gabriel's back to tricking people."

"Nah, can't be, we dealt with him, remember?" Dean says. "Old Gabe ain't gonna mess with us again after the warehouse. And if he does, we'll get rid of him."

"How? He's an angel."

Dean just shrugged, stuffing the rest of the burger into his mouth. "Eel thunk'v sumthung. Ee uvas du."

Sam nodded, knowing exactly what his brother said. "Yeah, that's true I guess. I don't think I'd mind so much if he started messing with people again. It'd give us something to do."

"Nah, Gabe's a loser. And his tricks were getting old. Plus, I might just feel bad beating up someone who's nothing but a whiny crybaby."

"True, but at least he doesn't try to screw a car."

The elder glared at that comment and responded with, "I do not try to screw my Baby. And I told you, Sammy, I would never do it either."

The two of them started bickering and from somewhere nearby, a figure watched and he listened. He had been watching them for awhile now, ever since the incident, and he wanted to do something to them. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do, but he did get an idea as they fought about their precious vehicle.

"This is going to be fun~" the person said to himself.

~xX-Xx~

*Author's Note: sorry if it's a little crappy. I'm new to writing Supernatural fanfiction.


End file.
